


The Queen of Vengeance

by ultramine990



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Zeus/Hera - Fandom, hades - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not a Love Story, Sweet Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramine990/pseuds/ultramine990
Summary: These were terrible times at Mount Olympus.Chaos ensued through multiple realms with the sudden news involving The Queen of heaven. A scandal that was juicy and terrifying.Some deities were sure of the outcome, others could only offer pity..                                                                                                                                                For who was brave enough to defy The King of Olympus?
Relationships: Hera/Zeus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> I wanted to portray Hera in a good light for once since she is always seen as a villainess. I mean no disrespect to the greek gods.  
> I tried to incorporate some modern aspects in this story. So, the language might be a mix of the old and new english.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

1

Gods and humans have evolved side-by-side through infinite millenniums. Their survival depends upon embracing changes, adapting to suit the current environment. 

The gods residing in Mount Olympus have accepted the need for a justice system. Although, many deities were vehement upon the need for complete democracy the need for congregation every quarter was essential. 

For this a Council for Divine Beings was created and at its head was the newly appointed Titan goddess Themis, the embodiment of justice, and her daughters The Moirae (the fates) Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis were her trusted aides. It was decided by this new council that every quarter of a year the deities would report activities in their realm in a meeting at the center of the city of Olympus. The first and the highest rung consisted of the twelve Olympians, the meeting always commenced with them and the rest of the gods awaited their turn in the form of an audience or witnesses. 

This particular quarterly meeting was about to bring a great change in the form of anarchy by one of the members of the Olympians. 

Themis adjusted her half-moon spectacles as she studied the cases piled in front of her, the babble of voices quieted as she cleared her throat. She delivered her opening statement.

“Divinity comes with a burden” she said eyeing each and every face in the crowd “it is our duty as heavenly beings to provide safety across all parts of the world. We, the survivors of the tyranny inflicted by the old titans have sworn to protect all beings and through our decisions promise a better world. May the new generation of gods remain in power and the tyrants in Tartarus”

“Aye” yelled the crowd in unison

“Case #232 ‘Request for an extension of Spring’ made by Demeter, Goddess for agriculture and harvest” announced Atropos, whose head peeped out of the high wooden table. 

Demeter stood from her seat and faced the council members as she made her case. The rest of the Olympians and the crowd listened patiently as she explained her predicament. This wouldn’t have been necessary if there weren’t erratic changes in the weather but when a certain god, who was responsible for these changes, was approached the situation worsened. 

This certain god was in the throes of a relationship dilemma with his wife and the deities waited patiently because this quarreling couple was the reason a mundane quarterly meeting was about to become the most talked about case for centuries. 

The Olympians sat in a semi-circular table, the ends attached to the Judge’s high table and directly opposite the Judge sat the King and Queen of Mount Olympus. Zeus, the god of thunder, weather and lightening, and his wife Hera, the goddess of marriage, birth and harmony sat serenely as if they hadn’t caused quiet a stir among various realms. 

It all began on the third anniversary of the said royal couple when the queen returned early from a women’s council gathering. 


	2. Chapter 2

2

Hera was a bit weary from the long discussions and looked forward to a relaxed evening with her husband. 

Zeus was troubled from the recent rumors circulating about him and his brother Poseidon, the god of the seas. As a result he spent a long time away from home. He was to return soon, so she prepared a delightful private dinner in the hopes that they could enjoy their anniversary and forget their troubles. 

The sky was gloomy and grey when she entered the gates of the palace. 

The rooms were beginning to darken as she approached their private chamber, the candles lit up at the snap of her fingers. 

She heard faint laughter echoing from the bedroom, the corners of her mouth turned upward, hearing the low chuckle of her husband, but they soon reversed when she heard another voice. 

A feminine voice. 

Her steps slowed as she shakily pushed the door open, a surprised gasp broke out of her lips as she took in the sight. Zeus, lounging on their bed, his head laying on top of a red-headed girl’s lap and both scantily clad in a tangle of sheets. The petite girl dangled a bunch of grapes in front of his mouth, giggling as he caught her hand and brought the bunch closer. 

Hera’s throat choked and the loud noise brought Zeus’s attention. 

“Hera, what are you doing here?” 

The stunned lovers sprang apart at her stricken face. 

“I can explain” came his immediate reply but she had rushed towards the girl and grabbed her long hair. 

The petite being writhed and thrashed against Hera as she dragged her outside the palace. Zeus came rushing after them and watched his wife slam the gates shut. 

“Was that necessary?” he asked authoritatively 

Hera gave him a scathing look and observed his posture. He had a defiant stance

“Your majesty, do you remember the importance of this day?” 

She watched as Zeus frowned cocking his head to the side. He brushed his long grey hair, a sign of annoyance that she knew so well. 

“It is the day of our union” she half-whispered, a single drop of tear escaped from her left eye. 

“Oh, Now I remember” he laughed and came closer, “Why did you not say so before?” 

“No matter, we can still salvage this evening, come” he said and attempted to grab her hand

“How dare you?” she screamed “How dare you touch me with the same hands that defiled that wretched nymph!” 

“Now, now there is no need for us to make a big concern out of this small mistake” 

“You think that embracing a woman, who is not your wife, in our bedroom is a small mistake?” 

The uproar in the main hall had brought about all the servants of the palace, who stood in the first floor viewing area observing. 

“Hera, please leave your childishness aside for some other time. I do not have the patience for this” said Zeus, his voice showing a hint of irritation. 

“Our marriage is falling apart on the day of our first anniversary and your only concern is my childishness! I should have known that you cared about nothing but yourself! You are the most unfeeling, ignorant, foolish god! No wonder you are so incapable of maintaining a wife!” 

“That is quite enough, Hera”

“I wonder how they allowed you to become king? You are so un-” 

Slap!

The sound resonated, Zeus took a deep ragged breath and gave a sharp command which sent the servants scurrying. 

“Listen well my dear, I am the King of Heaven and I shall do as I please. You have no right over me. It is I who has all the rights over you! Know your place and stay there” He warned and stalked away.

Hera held her smarting cheek, tears flowing without interruption. She slumped on the floor and sobbed in the empty hall until dawn broke. 

The next day she carried on with her tasks as usual, being an immortal goddess had some advantages and disadvantages. The events of last night was branded into her conscious, the effect of Zeus’s assault had her insides shaking but she gracefully sat beside him on the throne even as the residents of Olympus whispered behind her back. 

Zeus, however, was unfazed. He engaged with his subjects and was most civil towards her. She suspected everything to be a result of her imagination but his cold side would reappear as soon as they were alone. He would walk right past her pretending as if she were invisible. 

It baffled her how he could just become a different being with such ease.

For years this continued, Hera was prepared to forgive but no sign of reconciliation was evident. Her only solace was the time she spent in her favorite garden away from the pitying glances, tears would give way to dry heaves and when the sun rose she would return to her duties. 


	3. Chapter 3

3

Pretenses had to be kept even if all the realms were aware of the fight between the King and Queen of Olympus. The latest shindig known as The Deities Annual Feast was held for all the distinguished guests who were to be the audience for the quarterly meeting. It was a sort of recompense for gods/goddesses offended at not being included in the council and those that were or would be helpful to the twelve Olympians. 

Hades, god and king of the underworld, Zeus’s eldest brother was known for his reserved nature. His attendance had caused excitement among the ladies, but when they neared him for mingling his piercing dark eyes would immediately dissuade them. 

“I think you ought to look at them tenderly, otherwise you might end up alone for eternity” said Hera as she sat beside him. 

Hades gave her a broad smile. “I have other things to worry about a group of ladies does not even make the hundredth of my list” 

“You outdid yourself this time, sister. The palace is unrecognizable” he said observing the decorations. The main hall had been converted into a banquet filled with fruits of all shapes and sizes in every corner. 

“Oh please, do not attempt to steer me away by your insincere compliments. Besides it is still a wonder that one of the most powerful gods is still unmarried” said Hera tapping her finger to the chin. 

“Just because you are a Goddess of Marriage does not mean you can force me to find a woman every time we meet” 

“I’m concerned for my brother” she said patting his head “it must be lonely down there. I just want you to be happy”

Hades waved his hand dramatically “I am alright! enough about me now tell me me all about your anniversary. Did brother take you on a surprise trip to Samos again?” 

Hera’s face wilted at that, she quickly adjusted herself and gave him an answer.

The underworld god was quick to note the change but didn’t broach the subject until they were alone at the table. 

“Does something upset you, Hera?” He stopped her as she began explaining

“Ah Ah You know that no one is capable of lying to me”

Hera’s shoulders hunched as she contemplated telling her woes. She knew Hades was dependable, he never cared for any sort of rumors but what if he too assumed things like the others? 

They blamed her for not being able to satisfy Zeus. They blamed her for not being aware of his amorous ways. They blamed her for being too focused on her duties and not giving enough care at home. 

Hera had silently borne these things a smile permanently fixed as she sat on her throne. 

She looked up at Hades whose expressions were etched with concern and silently signaled him towards a dark corridor. Throwing a furtive glance towards her husband, who was regaling his guests with the tale of titans, she slipped away.

Hidden in the darkness she poured her worries to the dark silhouette. Save for an occasion question he listened patiently. The imaginary weight slowly lifted off her shoulders as she finished. 

“I cannot fathom the pains you went through. I’m so sorry”

Hearing that she said something that she had only been thinking up to that moment.

“I wish that there was a way to break this union” 

“You are welcome to the underworld at any time. I know it is not the same as Mount Olympus but if you need a change of scenery” he said, a hint of his warm smile visible through the sliver of light from the moon

“You are most kind for such an offer. I’ll think about it”

They soon rejoined the feast. Hera played the perfect host by speaking a few words with each of the guest. 

The revelry came to a close as the visitors dwindled. Hades was among the last ones to leave.

“I’m afraid it is time to return home” he kissed her cheek and whispered, “Hermes will arrive soon with a package, please look forward to it” with a small wave he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Hades was true to his word, a few seconds after the hall was empty Hermes, god of travel and trade, still dressed in royal garb, which he wore at the feast, handed her a heavily embroidered black pouch. She tipped him with a generous amount of ambrosia, an indirect indication that this delivery was to remain unrecorded. 

Since the incident, Hera had shifted her quarters in the opposite wing of the palace. In the privacy of her room she opened the pouch. There was a set of engraved stationery from the office of Hecate, goddess of witchcraft and magic, and a close aide to Hades. 

The contents confused her, she opened a notebook expecting it to be empty but it escaped her grasp and levitated in the air for a few seconds. A brilliant flash of light illuminated the room and then the book fell with a thud on her lap. 

The engraving was gone and in its place was a heavily hard-bound thick manual. 

The word _Nomus_ was etched in gold at the center. A card slipped out of the first page containing a simple message in messy cursive.

‘ _You shall find what you seek_ ’

Hera spent her little available time everyday reading the huge book. Its text seemed jumbled and foreign to her. Probably because in the past Zeus ripped away anything with words out of her hands for a session of love-making. 

“I am well versed with all the scriptures the world could produce, if you need anything you can ask me” he would say sweetly 

Although as he became more involved with his responsibilities involving the modern restructuring of their kingdom, Hera was free to read simple texts for pleasure. 

The changes had not affected her too much, her areas required the same level of commitment as before. Marriage, birth, harmony had required little attention but Zeus insisted on her working towards maintaining the faith. She hadn’t understood his intentions but she trusted his judgement. 

Then there were her duties as a mother towards Ares and Hebe. Those angels grew up wonderfully and created a nest of their own in other parts of Olympus. Their duties didn’t allow for much interaction with her, but she was glad Zeus saw them more often. 

As time passed she wondered if the problem was dragged unnecessarily. Zeus was stubborn, maybe this once she could make an effort to show that she cared. There are difficulties in every relationship, a problem like this could be resolved if they conversed. 

She hurried towards the throne room with a renewed sense of purpose. Hope bloomed in her chest, as she paced in front of the huge pillars outside the double doors rehearsing for their interaction. 

Pushing the door slightly ajar she saw Zeus is an animated discussion with Poseidon. Something that her husband said made him cackle loudly. She pressed her ear through the crack. 

“And Hera doesn’t know?” he said in between fits of laughter

“Of course not, for a queen she’s horribly naïve”

“I don’t understand, did you charm her?”

“It’s simple. She believes anything I say” 

“You mean to say that you have hundreds of children of different species and five children who are at present Olympians and Hera believed that they are all a result of your adoption?”

“No, no just the Olympians. I have no obligation towards the others until they present themselves to me”

“But for the naiad you were not so lucky”

“That is true. Which is why I haven’t met her in a while. Hera usually apologizes for the mistakes after some deliberation, but this time it is taking longer than I expected”

“I wish Amphitrite was as yielding” Poseidon seemed amazed by these revelations

“I don’t know about that brother in my case I could have a hundred more affairs and my wife would still sit beside me with a demure smile. She can do nothing, otherwise she will no longer remain my queen”

Nothing? She can do nothing?

She brushed away angry tears streaming down her face, it was time she emptied any feelings she had towards Zeus. His affairs didn’t matter anymore, they were trivial compared to the way he viewed her. 

He thought her a mere ornament that consumed all his faults without enduring damages and wore it proudly. 

Did everyone know that this side of him existed? is that why they spoke of her so spitefully behind her back? 

Were they mocking her for being unaware?

The questions sent her reeling. 

If this was true, then his nefarious personality should be made public. 

The King of heaven would pay for his mistakes, she will make sure of that. 


	5. Chapter 5

5

Hera stood outside the domed marble building at the north-western end of Olympus. She clutched the envelope containing a bunch of papers, releasing a deep breath she entered the Head office of the Council for Divine Beings. 

A receptionist ushered her inside an empty hallway that led towards the Head Judge’s office. After a short knock he scurried away while Hera stood admiring the statue of justice. The door opened revealing the live form, minus the scales of justice. 

Themis was a towering figure, her hair in a tight bun with a few streaks of white. She gave Hera a tight smile as she bent down and shook hands. 

Hera sat in the visitor’s chair admiring the panoramic view of the city through the windows behind Themis’s desk. After setting her files in order she took a look at Hera’s papers. 

“I will get straight to the point. This could get ugly” she said peering through her glasses 

“What do you mean by ugly?”

“The King will not accept this easily. There will be consequences”

“I have a fair understanding of the law and-”

Themis chuckled at her words. 

“Your majesty, with all due respect. I have never seen you engage in the meetings. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into”

“I am willing to take the risk” Hera said with a deep sigh, looking squarely at the judge.

Themis nodded and approved her forms. 

“I will see you in court” 

First, The _Nomus_ served only as a distraction for her unfulfilled needs to read. She noticed the laws were very favorable to certain realms and deities. Her rights as a queen were tied with the king as in her advancement was only possible if Zeus gave her permission. 

The more she thought about her life since being married the more she realized how much her freedom was cut off piece by piece. 

As a Goddess of Marriage, her life in Samos was much more peaceful and fulfilling. When the titans ruled, they didn’t govern each area with a pinpointed attention and even after the new age gods took over from the titans she had freedom to manage her interests. 

Through The _Nomus_ she became aware that most of her areas were distributed to some of the Olympians (possibly his five children) or the Council leaving her only as a symbol without power. 

She remembered her conversation with Hades. 

The time had come to break this union.


	6. Chapter 6

6

According to Themis a notice was to be served to her husband soon and she relished to see his reaction. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Zeus stormed while Hera arranged the cutlery at the dining hall. 

He slammed a manila folder in front of her.

“I think you know”

“This is ridiculous! After all this time I did not think you would be capable of this”

“And what do you know of my capabilities?” Hera stood up and faced him, her eyes unwavering as she stared into his cold grey ones.

“You want an audience for such a trivial matter? When this could be resolved privately?” 

Hera raised her eyebrow, and folded her arms.

“If that’s what you desire,” he walked away and turned surprised to find Hera in the same position “Once this is done there is no coming back” he warned and threw the nearest ceramic plate at the wall. 

The smash and clattering continued through the night, as she sighed contently in her chamber and sipped on a cup of nectar. 

News travelled everywhere that a huge altercation between the King and Queen of Mount Olympus had resulted in the Queen applying for a formal separation from the King, a first in the history of Olympian age. Both parties had confirmed their attendance at the next quarterly meeting where the case would be heard by Themis and her daughters (also associates). Any kind of private audience with the King and Queen was banned until the decision was made on their case. Thus, allowing more time for reflection. 

The sky roiled in a disgusting mix of grey and ink blue till the big day. Hera took the time to relax in her favorite garden and look after the flora. She sent for Ares and Hebe but they replied with silence, clearly they had sided with their father. Nonetheless she longed to see them. 

The women’s council tried to reason with Hera repeatedly as the weather worsened. 

“I understand the difficulties you’ve faced, dear queen, but for the collective good you must withdraw your application” implored Aphrodite

“Yes, I will take you to the surface and you can see for yourself how the crops have been destroyed. At this rate, I will have nothing to harvest!” shrieked Demeter

“It hurts me to see all your time at Olympus wasted for such a simple reason. Ask for Zeus’s mercy he will be pleased and take you back!” said Hestia

She simply listened but gave no answer. They would not understand. 

At present, Hera was dragged from her reverie by Themis’s steely voice.

“Case #233″ The gavel banged on the wooden table, the murmuring crowd was immediately silenced “ ’Divorce of The King and Queen of Heaven’ applied by her majesty the queen of heaven, Hera, Goddess of Marriage, birth and harmony” 

Hera rose from her chair as did Zeus. 

“Will the both parties involved please stand in the witness box?” she pointed to two of the raised platforms in the center. 

“The Council had granted time for private discussion before this hearing, has there been any changes regarding the case?”

“No, your honor” replied Hera immediately

“Then we shall list the reasons for this dissolution according to her majesty, Queen Hera mentioned in her application submitted for prior examination

1\. The husband, King Zeus, ruined the sanctity of our marriage by engaging in various affairs with multiple women

2\. The husband, King Zeus, has fathered illegitimate children with these women and some of them are present members of the Olympian committee

3\. The husband, King Zeus, has refused visitation of their wards Ares, god of war and courage, and Hebe, goddess of youth and brides, with their mother

I, Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Queen of Mount Olympus, hereby request an amiable separation on the grounds mentioned above. There are no reasons to remain in an unfulfilling relationship when both parties are equally unsatisfied. I also request that visitation rights with my wards be handled by the judges of the Council of Deities” 

The whispering increased as Themis finished reading. 

“Order in the court” commanded Atropos as she banged the gavel

Themis set the papers down and lowered her half-moon spectacles. Looking pointedly at Zeus she asked, “Do you agree to these accusations your majesty?”

Zeus bowed his head and sighed dramatically as he rubbed his temples. 

“Your honor, I agree that I have faltered in my duties as a husband these small problems are a part of being a god. I’m sure many like me have gone through such bouts of changes!” he looked around him “Why should I be the only one to be condemned for this?”

“My dear Hera” he turned towards his wife “I apologized at home and I will do it again in front of everyone. I am deeply sorry for the mistakes I have committed. Please give me another chance to right all the wrongs” he said looking at her earnestly

Hera shivered slightly, she closed her eyes and looked down at her shoes. 

“No, I do not have the patience, that you assume, to go through your blasphemous behavior again for your satisfaction. I have suffered enough and what I’m asking for is nothing too much. Your words are not replicated in your actions and I have seen and heard enough!” she declared in a stern voice, opening her eyes she saw the audience in awe-struck expressions. 

A small smile came on her lips, she steadied herself and looked straight ahead. 

“Very well then” said Themis completely unbothered, 

“Now- Oh! what do we have here?” she said opening another folder next to Hera’s papers. 

“I completely forgot!” she exclaimed

“Your majesty, I am afraid the decision of your case must be delayed. Another urgent matter has to be handled” she hurriedly ruffled through the folder while her associates frowned at her unusual distraction.

Out of the corner of her eye Hera observed Zeus was standing upright with a barely concealed smirk. She frowned, but waited for Themis. 

‘Was this allowed? Had she missed reading something in the _Nomus_?’

“Ah! Here it is a formal complaint has been lodged against your majesty, with regards to unfair treatment towards his majesty” 

“Unfair treatment?”

“Yes! It states here that your majesty did not give a notice before entering his chamber and the removal of his guest without permission has caused him great pain”

Hera looked towards Zeus incredulously, and asked “What is the meaning of this?”

“Please do not interrupt the head of the council while she is in the middle of a case” he answered, avoiding her eyes.

“So, what does that mean?” she screamed, turning towards Themis.

“Your majesty, I think you are well aware that I must follow the law and your insolent conduct towards his majesty is a crime according to Article 111 A, which summarizes the duties that a queen must obey under any circumstances. The crime must be aptly punished by the king and only after the decision, of the punishment, can other cases be given importance”

“According to the serial number order of cases my case should take precedence that is also mentioned in the law isn’t it?” Hera reasoned

“It is true but when the King of Olympus and Heaven submits a case all other cases are delayed naturally” she emphasized ‘naturally’ while smirking openly

“This is preposterous! I have never heard of such rules and I don’t think any of the Olympians and other deities present here have heard of it either” Hera looked around for a response but all of them averted their eyes, some of them bowed their heads and others pretended to organize their belongings

All this time she knew she was alone in this struggle but this unresponsiveness proved that she was completely isolated. The divine beings were all on Zeus’s side. The law was on his side.

Zeus spun in his pedestal and faced the audience, raising both his hands grandly he announced, 

“This turn of events deeply disturbs me. My wife, my queen abhors me so much that she is willing to cause me great embarrassment by resorting to this. She has dragged me into court hoping to gain personal satisfaction and I, the just and rightful king cannot let such trivial things cause turbulence in my mind. I will face it and I will overcome it. My deep regret is that I must lose my wife in the process and also a queen but let this be an example to all of you. Let it be known that the mighty Zeus cannot be shaken!”

“And hence I declare that from this day forth, Hera, Goddess of Marriage, shall no longer hold the title of Queen of Mount Olympus and Heaven. Her travelling privileges and visitation rights to our children Ares and Hebe will be revoked. She cannot move anywhere without prior permission from the judge. She will be removed from her position in the Olympian committee and will have no rights to provide a vote or contribution regarding official matters. No being is to show her any form of mercy and I shall withdraw them when I see fit” 

Themis banged the gavel and Hera’s golden bracelets fell with a clunk as did her bejeweled crown. 

“Guards!” Zeus clapped

Two armored soldiers appeared next to her, she wanted to scream and thrash demanding a fair trial. Instead, she bowed her head, defeated, betrayed and ashamed. The two men held her by the arms and pulled her away. The last sight she saw was Zeus and Themis laughing joyously as the court disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Though Hera was allowed to remain in the palace she was locked up in her chamber and duty guards were posted in her wing with strict supervision from the Council. 

The freedom which she had fought for was far out of reach and in that fight she lost the little power she had enjoyed. She reminisced her days in Samos as a maiden and wondered when she would be able to visit it again. 

It was a universal lie she told everyone that Zeus took her to Samos during their anniversary since that was the place they met for the first time. He was a prince then much more humble and earnest, or so she thought. She was apprehensive to his advances but his promises and gentleness made her feel at ease. Thus, she accepted his proposal and together they fought the war with the titans. 

All was well until she discovered his conscious efforts to hide his fits of rage, which caused chaos on the surface world. The hushed attempts to cover it up. The strange eccentric light in his eyes frightened her but she brushed them off. After catching him red-handed and eavesdropping in the private conversation with Poseidon, many things came into perspective. 

She sighed deeply while being seated at the window, the wind blowing her uncombed hair wildly. There remained no hope for her now.

“You are not planning on jumping are you?” 

The voice vexed her greatly, he should be the king of the devils in Tartarus not heaven.

“I would jump if by doing that I would be rid of your company”

“Oh do not be so melancholy, my dear. I come bearing good news”

“Ares and Hebe’s crowning ceremony as members of the Olympian committee will be held and as my wife your presence is required”

“I should be-”

“However, they no longer wish to be associated with you. I wanted to inform you of their success”

Hera grit her teeth channeling her power of patience. It did not matter if she unleashed her anger, he would be immensely pleasured. 

“Is there anything you wish to say?”

“Give my best to them and tell them that I miss them”

“They do not need it but I will. It’s the least I can do” he chuckled and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

8

‘I must divert myself’ 

She saw the black pouch float on her bedside table, her rage increased at its sight and she tossed it aside. The _Nomus_ opened itself and turned its pages, it remained open at a particular section and again floated towards Hera. 

She snatched it with a small huff and read through the contents. A small spark ignited in her. 

_‘You shall find what you seek’_

She quickly started taking notes in the brand new stationary. If her suspicions were right, help would be available soon. 

“Dear ‘Ades I have something for you” said Hecate handing him a book

“Oh Hera finally figured it out eh?” he said nonchalantly 

He opened the book and read the message.

“It appears” he said closing it, “that she requires our legal assistance and I’m afraid we might have to involve Hermes this time”

From that point onwards, Hera was in constant touch with the king of the underworld and his aide through the gifted book and Hermes. Although the god of messengers had to exercise caution, because if his majesty had any inkling about his wife’s schemes he would be the first to receive punishment. 

Zeus did not think much about his former queen as he was preoccupied with Themis. She had helped Zeus gain victory over Hera with some last minute changes in the _Nomus._ A king was allowed to make inputs in the law book but for the sake of maintaining his good reputation he insisted that Themis make it for him. In return he agreed anything her heart desired but instantly regretted it whenthe head of the Council for Deities coveted the position of queen of Olympus.

He postponed the event with great difficulty, she was very persistent and stalked him everywhere. He should have expected this since she was once his wife. A fact no one knew. 

Then another problem arose in the form of a raging sea god. 

Zeus was lounging in the balcony when his brother stormed in, his eyes were wild and his fists clenched tightly by his sides. 

Poseidon came to him directly and banged the table sending his tea splattering in various directions. 

“I did not expect such a betrayal from you, Zeus! You dare question my authority as King of seas?” He roared

“I don’t understand” said Zeus

“Oh do not play these games with me! I will not tolerate this!” 

“I did no such thing. Please get your head out of the water”

“Look brother, We both agreed to rule our realms in a way best suited to us. I never doubted your position as the King of heaven so how dare you doubt me?”

“There must be some misunderstanding. I never said such a thing”

“I have proof. I saw with my own eyes a letter you addressed to Amphitrite expressing concern regarding my mental well being!”

“Are you so foolish that you would easily believe such a letter?”

“I am no fool. I am fit enough to make sound decisions unlike you!”

“I have no interest in spoiling my morning by engaging in this senseless conversation” Zeus sighed rubbing his brows

“Aha! avoiding your problems isn’t that what you are best at? I know that you use Hera’s advice in tough situations and present it as your own in quarterly meetings. Now who will you run to brother?”

Zeus rose abruptly and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. 

“You’ve spoken too much leave before I take any drastic steps” he threatened in a low voice

“I am not afraid of you, in fact I think _you_ are not fit to rule and I challenge you for the position of King of this grand city. We shall have a sparring in the throne room”

“Have you lost your senses?”

Poseidon shoved him, “I shall wait for you there” he said and marched away.

Later, news arrived that he had managed to convince the Olympians of Zeus’s vile nature and a possibility of attack was looming close. 


	9. Chapter 9

9

Alone in the throne room Zeus leaned his head against his hand tapping his finger on the chin. The Olympians appeared one by one and stood cautiously around him. They wore battle armor bearing swords and shields all made of bronze, their leader stepped before the throne a trident in his hand. 

“Is this really necessary? Can we not discuss this calmly?” said Zeus 

“Coward! Your tactics will not work with us. Come and fight for your honor!″ beckoned Poseidon thumping his trident

“I seriously think there is some misunderstanding” Zeus stood up and descended the steps

Poseidon continued to stare at him

“Have it your way then” he shrugged, looking up at the sky he blinked twice. A flash blinded everyone in the throne room and an anguished cry left Poseidon’s lips. 

The sea god flailed and noticed his abdomen pierced by a long crackling lightning bolt. His body was glued to the spot and the pain increased as he moved. Zeus stepped around the bolt and smirked at him. 

He signaled his comrades, who charged towards the god of thunder from all directions. 

Arrows bounced off him, shields and swords barely grazed him as he swatted them all away like insects. Once Athena’s prized dagger cut Zeus but instead of creating a wound only a high keening noise came as if it had touched a metal wall. 

Annoyed by the noise Zeus pushed her away forcefully and she landed on the marble steps creating cracks. 

Poseidon then gradually lifted his hand and made a pulling motion, the water droplets from the sky gathered and flowed towards him. He made a rotating motion and they swirled making a water hurricane. 

The hurricane then engulfed Zeus, he thrashed against the liquid. Poseidon laughed merrily as he commanded the hurricane to spin. 

“Enough!” The god of thunder then made a slashing motion with his arm causing the water to crash on all of them. 

The Olympians looked at Zeus with fear as they noticed his irises were crackling like a thunderbolt. In another slashing motion he made all of them kneel and convulse like Poseidon. 

As they screamed in agony he ascended his throne and assumed a similar position as before, after a deep sigh he addressed them “Is this not better?”

They collectively begged for mercy. 

The King Of Olympus’s defeat over the rest of the Olympians had increased his stature, even Themis kept mum about her forthcoming plans. A stay in committee meetings was ordered as the Olympians needed to recover from their wounds. 

The sea god was a guest at the King’s palace and was attempting to repair his relationship with Zeus. They were on cordial terms now but the god of thunder would keep him at distance. 

The powerful brother were having breakfast one day when Zeus came across some truths, 

“Its good that we are able to spend more time with each other”

Zeus barely glanced at him while reading a report. 

“Sure”

“I’m trying here” Poseidon confronted

“And why should I believe you?” Zeus shot back, “You think I wanted to do that to you?”

“I deserve that” Poseidon bowed his head

“Look we can get past this if we just find the source of the letter” 

“I’ve told you several times already. The letter had the same material of paper, same engravings and handwriting. You saw it with your own eyes. I feel” he bent closer to Zeus’s ear, “that there might be spies in Mount Olympus. Someone who wishes to harm you” he whispered 

“Impossible!” scoffed Zeus “I am made aware of every little detail. Nothing slips past me” 

“Think brother! You haven’t written this, Themis knows nothing, your guards are faithful, and the Olympian committee is unaware. There is only one person left” 

“If you mean Hera, she is my prisoner. The guards would give me any information regarding her movements and Hermes would never disobey me” 

“There are several ways one can communicate across different realms. Hera might have observed you while you wrote letters, what if she was taking revenge?”

“Poseidon, I may have underestimated your intelligence before but spinning conspiracies is not a sure sign of a sound-mind. Please concentrate on recovering and let me do the thinking” he dismissed


	10. Chapter 10

10

Zeus couldn’t sleep that night, his thoughts were in a tumult due to his brother’s rambling. He had a sudden urge to check Hera’s prison chamber. 

He pushed back those thoughts and focused on his future agenda. 

The god of thunder never assumed that Themis, a justice goddess, firm, cold and ruthless would be incredibly gullible. It was just a matter of using the right words and she melted immediately like the rest of his conquests. 

She was ready to leave everything.

An official announcement was made, with her permission, that on her last day of serving as a judge there would be a crowning ceremony.

The Fates were smart and understood their father’s intentions. They begged their mother to rethink her decisions before signing the final documents. It disgusted them that she was making the mistake of trusting Zeus yet again. 

He never cared about anyone but himself. The powers and luxury he enjoyed was of utmost importance than the well being of others who trusted his decision. 

Zeus had countless partners before Hera one of them was Themis. She fought hard to break free from his oppressive behavior. 

She established a name for herself and secured a job at the council but Zeus approached her again and enamored her with his ‘I have changed so much since we parted ways’ ’I only think of you’ ‘I made a foolish decision by marrying Hera’ ‘You are the only one worthy of being my queen’.

The King was begging her to be his queen. How could she say no?

Being a queen meant that Zeus was ready to accept her in public and proved that he had truly changed.

As for Hera, she would make sure that the goddess of marriage remained there as long as possible and when forgotten, toss her into the abyss. 

The crowning ceremony meant different for each one but the general deities were not surprised by Zeus’s announcement. 


	11. Chapter 11

11

The audience arrived early and stood chatting in loose circles. They had worn their best clothes for the ceremony. 

The court room was decorated with red and gold ribbon banners, per the Council’s instructions. The same continued till the throne room where Themis would be crowned. 

Themis was decked in expensive jewelry and royal robes, her excitement barely contained as she stood next to Zeus. She interweaved their arms casually while speaking with the Olympians. 

The king however was trying hard not to sprint from his place. Themis would smile at him occasionally and he would return with an insincere grin. 

He was on edge since a few days given that his wife was missing from the prison chamber. 

The palace and its inhabitants were thrown into a disarray as they scrambled to find the former queen. The guards had reported no sign of suspicious behavior. The doors and windows were sealed every night. They couldn’t understand how she performed such a feat. Though, this didn’t convince Zeus. He lashed out at their incompetence. The weather worsened, as he sent all reinforcements on the task of finding Hera. Poseidon returned to his kingdom in case she had taken refuge with Amphitrite. 

Themis coaxed him into continuing their schedule, giving reason that the escape of his prisoner might make the subjects lose trust in his leadership. 

“There are still a few days left to ascend the throne and you already think just like a queen, my dear” he praised

She lapped up his praises but truthfully Hera’s disappearance seemed fortunate. A good omen before her crowning. 

The preparations went smoothly and not a word was to be said about it except to a few who were involved. 

So far everything was going according to plan. The day would be perfect if the sky were less gloomy. 

Unknown to Themis, Zeus had asked his guards to keep him updated regarding their search. He might not be close to Hera but he knew her well, a slight uneasiness had made him cautious. 

His gaze wandered through the crowd surreptitiously. 

The justice goddess turned his chin towards her and read his face.

“You are worried”

“That is true. I can’t help myself” he said removing her hand from his chin and holding it close to his chest

“We will find her. She cannot be hidden for long” 

“I hope so but today is all about you. I shall try to remain more focused”

“Thank you” she smiled and kissed his cheek

When Themis was occupied with other members of the council he turned towards the guards who whispered in his ear and handed him a piece of paper. He nodded, hiding it in his robe’s pocket. 

The Olympians sat in their designated seats as did Zeus and the audience. He removed the paper from its hiding place, opening it under the table he glanced at it. 

A look of utter shock crossed his features, he looked up and mouthed “Impossible” 

There in the Judge’s seat directly opposite him sat Hera instead of Themis.


	12. Chapter 12

12

She was glorious. 

The sky cleared instantly and the sun shone brilliantly behind her. Every being present in the court room was awed by her presence. 

Silence prevailed for a few seconds until one of the fates banged the gavel bringing the crowd back to reality. 

“We are proud to announce our new leader of the Council for Deities and the Judge of the Council for Deities” The fates stood form their seats and gestured towards the radiant goddess “her divinity Hera, goddess of marriage, birth and harmony” 

They clapped prompting the audience to join dazedly, a slow murmur began as they voiced several questions. 

“Who gave you the authority?” Themis’s voice rang from behind the judge’s table. She stomped up next to Hera “This is my seat!” 

“It _was_ your seat” Hera answered coolly as she kept her gaze fixed on her husband. A little smirk playing at the edge of her lips. 

“Are you challenging me? I can have you thrown out this very instant. However, out of respect for the king I am still standing here speaking to you” 

“Themis you claim to be well versed with the law why don’t you use your prowess and have me thrown out?” she looked up and raised an eyebrow. When no answer was given she simply shrugged and said, “if you don’t have anything else to say then I suggest you assume a position in the audience. I need to start the session”

Themis glared at Zeus but his still posture hadn’t changed. 

“Daughters, how could you fail me? I gave you everything and this is the return I get? You want to ruin your mother’s achievements?” 

“Mother, do not look at us with those pleading eyes. We attempted to warn you of the upcoming events. You could have foreseen this. But alas! you concentrated your energies on the king who was never worthy of your affections” She clenched her jaw, it pained her to speak like this but her mother needed to learn the harsh truth. 

“So, this is how its going to be” she said in a dangerous tone and rushed to the center. 

“This goddess has escaped our king’s imprisonment and stolen my position at the judge’s table on my last day” she yelled pointing at Hera. “A goddess with no respect for our laws and systems and who does not heed the words of our ruler should be cast out!”

She glanced around expecting mutiny and uproar but was met with confused looks and fidgeting. 

“Are you all deaf? Why isn’t anyone doing something!” no one rose, she turned to the silver haired god “Zeus!” she pleaded. He averted his eyes. 

A tear rolled down her eye. She grit her teeth clenching a fistful of her robes. The cloth crumpled in her hands as she sunk on the floor. 

“What happens when the very people you surround yourself with abandon you?” Hera said standing up from her seat. “You think this crowd, these Olympians, the king heeded your words because of your existence alone?” 

Themis continued sobbing. 

“I don’t know what you are thinking but know this. They never cared for you, they cared for the power you had as the leader of the council for deities. A council that holds the means to provide justice to all the deities and other beings. A system that differentiates the rights and wrongs and imparts that knowledge to others

“You blurred those lines of right and wrong for your own benefit”


	13. Chapter 13

13

“Now, you know” Themis turned her head towards the radiant goddess, she did not seem meek anymore. 

“Yes, I can see it in your eyes. It is you who does not respect the law. It was never my intention to snatch anything from you this position is rightfully yours. I just needed to make a point. To make you understand my predicament”

Themis frowned at her. The Olympians, audience and Zeus were transfixed. 

“All I asked for was freedom and since I was denied that I took the matter into my own hands..”

...

Hades was mortified by the news of Hera’s imprisonment. It was a completely unnecessary move by his brother. A public humiliation for something that could be solved easily and Themis! 

He never thought the goddess of justice would stoop so low. 

Hera had done well standing her ground. He was on a mission to communicate with her through Hermes when Hecate gave him the news. 

It took several long discussions before they agreed on an arrangement. Hecate was all for breaking her out directly. 

Hades sighed heavily. 

“For the last time Hecate, no drama!” 

“We could leave little clues like a scavenger hunt!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about”

“Imagine Daedalus’s labyrinth where the minotaur is hidden? Well those are completely different” she mused

“Are you done?”

They then consulted Hera through the notebook. Ultimately a portion of Hecate’s powers were transferred to Hermes who after the guards had performed the final checks snuck Hera out and into the underworld. There she contacted Themis’s daughters through Hades’s secluded Iris network. 

Apparently, Iris, goddess of rainbow was indebted to Hades and provided him with her services any time he needed. 

Zeus had already began a hunt for Hera and they couldn’t risk his wrath. 

After quick consultations the fates made temporary adjustments that would allow her to exact her plan. 

...

“Shame on all of you for being such a passive deities. We were supposed to be the better beings who would change the world but your silence has cost a great deal” 

Her piercing eyes made them bow their heads. 

“I only came here for the last time..” she glanced at Zeus who whipped his head up “to declare that I in my time as a temporary leader of the council have officially made the decision to approve my separation with the king of Mount Olympus. I have also approved my release from the king’s imprisonment and I will no longer be a resident of Mount Olympus” 

She addressed Atropos, “Thank you for accepting me in this place I am really grateful for your help” she clasped her hands and shook it warmly

“It would have been a pleasure to see you serve for a longer period. You insights were really helpful in some of our long pending cases” she returned her eyes glistening

Hera then walked towards her children patted their heads. The children in turn touched their mothers hands but didn’t turn. 

Zeus, turned in his chair as she approached the exit. She paused for a brief moment. 

This would be the last time in Olympus, this courtroom. She desperately wanted to say a few words to all the Olympians she had felt close to all this time. 

They may not have felt the same level of companionship but it felt strange to just leave. 

Then there was Zeus, all ties were broken. She felt his grey eyes on her, waiting, wondering. 

She suppressed the urge to see him one last time. He didn’t deserve that. 

Hera strode forward, letting go of all the pain, thoughts and memories she had for him. 

Zeus heard the huge doors shut. 

She was gone. 

He opened the paper in his hand once again. 

From it slipped on his lap the golden bracelet he had carved for her. 

A gift he had presented the day he had asked to marry her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I mean no disrespect to the greek gods. The story still has some parts to be completed. I have already put off posting for almost a year. I would like to post it now and complete it slowly.  
> If you find any mistakes please don't hesitate to point it out in the comments.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Edit: Finally finished this story! I had an extended ending in mind but this seems quite alright. Writing this was quite a ride. I contemplated several times whether to finish it or not. I feel happy that I got to finish this. I can put a huge tick next to the many work in progress checkbox list I had created.   
> Again Thank you for reading


End file.
